Cross-Reference to a Related Application
A related application entitled PRECURSORS FOR BORON NITRIDE COATINGS, U.S. Ser. No. 07/312,956, to Paine et al., is being filed concurrently herewith, and the specification thereof is incorporated herein by reference.